Start Of Something New
by FutureWriter08
Summary: Ryan and Marissa don't meet until they go to college at Berkeley.


**Ok so I've had this idea for a while I've just never had the time to actually write it. I'm sorry if it sloppy. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter One

I look around my empty room. I can't believe I did it, I am actually going to college. My whole life i was told that I would never get out of this place, and now I finally am. I take one final look around my room before closing the door, leaving Chino behind forever.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

I slowly walk into my dorm room hoping that my roommate isn't going to be annoying. I really don't feel like rooming with someone I hate for a whole year. A short built blonde guy is already in the room. He hears me come in, and turns to face me.

Luke: Hey man, I'm Luke.

Ryan: Ryan

I look him up and down. He's wearing all name brand clothes, so i'm guessing that unlike me his parents are paying for his schooling, and he probably will slack off all semester.

Luke: Where you from?

Ryan: Chino you?

He gets a disgusted look on his face. What a snob.

Luke: Newport

I nod, yup definitely some annoying rich kid...great...

Luke: I already grabbed the room to the left. Are you cool with that?

Ryan: Ya that's fine.

Luke: Alright well my girlfriend is going to be here any minute. I'm going to take a shower if she gets here before I get out will you let her in?

Ryan: Sure

He nods and walks into the bathroom. I take a look around the room. The room is really nice, it's like we have our own apartment. Definitely a lot better then my house back in Chino.

A knock on the door breaks my trance, and i go to answer it. I open it to find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes that I could just get lost in.

Marissa: Hi...is Luke here?

Oh right this must be Luke's girlfriend, his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend...

Ryan: Uh...ya he's in the shower he should be right out.

I step to the side to let her in the room.

Marissa: So you must be Luke's roommate, I'm Marissa.

Ryan: Ryan

I stare deep into her eyes, and she looks away and blushes. Luke walks out of the bathroom, and walks up to Marissa and gives her a kiss.

Luke: Hey babe, I see you met Ryan. He's from Chino.

She just smiles and nods.

Marissa: You ready to go?

Luke: Ya, see you later Ryan.

Luke waves and starts to head out the door.

Marissa: Why doesn't Ryan come with us?...I mean he has to go to orientation too, so why don't we just all go together?

I really don't want to hang out with a gorgeous girl, and her boyfriend. It'll be too awkward.

Ryan: No really it's fine.

Luke: Come on man.

Marissa gives me a smile, and somehow I know in the future that's all she will ever have to do to get anything out of me.

Ryan: Alright fine.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

When orientation was over Luke and Marissa decided they wanted to go to a diner to eat. I tried to protest but they insisted that i come along. Marissa got me with that smile once again. Right when we are about to order Luke gets a text.

Luke: Sorry guys I have to go, water polo meeting.

Marissa: Ok we'll just head back to our dorms then.

We go to get up, but Luke protests.

Luke: No you guys should stay and eat. Maybe get to know each other better. You two will be seeing a lot of each other. I'll see you later babe.

Luke gets up and leaves, leaving me and Marissa in an awkward silence.

Marissa: So you're from Chino...did you like it there?

Ryan: Not really

Marissa: Why not?

Ryan: There's not much to like.

I look out the window. I really don't get why she is even acting like she cares. I look back at her and she has a curious expression on her face. I can't help but smile at how cute she is. God dammit Ryan! She has a boyfriend, who just so happens to be your roommate. She will never go for a guy like you.

Marissa: Why are you acting like you're afraid of me? Since I've met you earlier you've barely said anything to me.

Ryan: I'm not scared of you.

Marissa: Then what are you so afraid of?

I'm afraid of letting myself have feelings for a girl that is dating my roommate.

Ryan: Heights

She just gives me a smile, and looks into my eyes.

Marissa: Well, looks like our feet are on the ground. So, you have nothing to be afraid of.

I smile at her, if she only knew...

R/R


End file.
